narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shōgai
is an organisation started by the collaboration of Koshiro and his once adversary Warujie after an earth shattering battle. After the official establishment of Shōgai, the two traveled far and wide to retrieve legendary Shinobi whose legacies are both known and feared. Summary Current Arcs or Missions Invasion of Kumo The organization makes its first move invading the Hidden Cloud, trying to attain the of the Six Paths themselves. They are confronted by Darui, A, B and many other Kumo ninja, trying to protect the tools. A battle to attain some of the most powerful weapons ever ensued. The members were even confronted by the infamous and ruthless Information Broker himself! Theft of The organization then went to acquire the kinjutsu of the Tsuchigumo Clan, as it is a powerful, destructive force. They plan to invade the clan's village and steal their records of the kinjutsu. It may not be so easy however. Goals Main Goal The Organization's initial and overall goal which shrouds all others. Shōgai exist to stop the disorder of the natural world. Warujie's Goal He wishes to destroy Iwagakure and take revenge on his old master that is his main goal. He then wants to rule the world using shōgai members and his own strength while gathering all important treasures in the world. Koshiro's Goal Koshiro's goal is simply his Ninja Way or Nindo. The ideal in which he lives his life and achieves his dreams. Koshiro hopes to one day know everything there is to know, putting him on equal levels of a deity. As of yet, his grand age has taken him through many lands. He's encountered Shinobi such as Izuna Uchiha and has defeated those capable of ruling for decades. Koshiro's Acquisition of Knowledge battles against an ideal of morality, as for him, he believes nothing is moral in this universe. Chinka's Goal Chinka plans to restore night to its natural state. Chinka wants to eliminate all artifical light, anything that stops the darkness from occuring, or in her words, help fight against it. She wants to return the world back to its previous order, where it wasn't the people who could survive during the day, or ones that possessed the minds to create things to survive the night dominated, it was the Masters of the Night themselves, which she is one of. Reikoku's Goal Shiki's Goal Ikioi's Goal Ikioi wants to bring nature back, and drive out humans who prevent nature from growing. As a naturalist, she despises how the shinobi mistreat the world natural state, and she will restore it at all costs, and kill off the artificial work of man. Burakku's Goal Burakku plans to gather as many corpses as he can to raise an army of the undead with his Yin Release: Curse of The Ancient Revival. Utilizing this massive army, he will march upon the great nations and unify them all under Shōgai and rule the Shinobi world as its undead king. Oushan's Goal Treasure. Oushan knows that Shogai's endeavours will lead them worldwide, and on adventures that pirates could only dream of going on, for the chances of treasure. He will follow them across the globe, wreaking havoc, as long as he gets treasure in the end. He desires the most to be the Lord of the World's Riches, the greatest pirate that ever lived. Kagerō's Goal Moesakaru's Gaol Attire Shōgai members are known for their unique attire, which will alert those who know of their immense influence. Members wear long, black and purple cloaks with obsidian cape which has a half moon printed on it. It's interior is. The cloak sports a chin-high collar. Each member's attire also comes with a hooded mantle for special task. Koshiro designed each cloak and gave it special concealing properties. The silver moon represent the one true light within darkness, and how it's unreachable to human beings. Everyone also wears a different symbol depending on who the member is. Shōgai Symbols and More What seems to be most important, however, are their symbols. The symbols signify one's membership and what they stand for. Those who defect are usually hunted for their symbol, however, some try to keep it as a remembrance. The symbols exact purpose have not been revealed. The various symbols are: Members Teams *'Nyx' and Pan * Hyperion and Hydros Weaponry and Items Chakra Concealing Cloak Every member is given a cloak which symbolizes their position and powers. The main color scheme being Black and Purple, Koshiro designed every cloak with his special Chakra Concealing technology. Using said cloaks give users a unique invisibility against Dojutsu users. Holographic Chakra Based Symbol Creation and Conception Weekly RP's To keep this group active and growing, as it is my favorite, me and the founding members will host group Roleplays. These stories will usually involve some type of destruction, disorder or conquering. Basically, the bad guys will usually win. We usually discuss whats the next RP and hope that members will stay active. It's never to late to join. Also, if you want to see what has gone so far, We will have updated arcs in the summary section with little summaries on what happened. Trivia * The aliases of the members are taken from immortals in Greek/Roman myths. * The group's name and purpose are ironic in relation to each other. Disorder's (Shogai) reason for existing to stop all disorder. * * * * * *